Love Songs with Freddy: Endangered Love
Love Songs with Freddy: Endangered Love is a Silly song and Love song from Goofy's End of Silliness? (2001) and is sung from young Freddy Jones. Lyrics: Narrator: And now it's time for Love Songs with Freddy, the part of the show where Freddy comes out and sings a love song. We join young Freddy Jones as he follows the tragic saga of young Daphne Blake in the day time drama, "Endangered Love." Young Freddy Jones: Daphne Blake! Backup Singers: Blake, Blake. Freddy: You are the one for me! Backup Singers: One for me, one for me. Freddy: Sent from up above! Backup Singers: Up above, up above. Freddy: You are the one I love! Backup Singers: Daphne, oh, Daphne. Red Herring: Please don't worry, Daphne! You're a nice cute beautiful girl. You've been so good to me. But I must go into the world and do noble things for the good of all. And you canno' come because you don' speak Italian! Ciao. Young Daphne Blake: But if you leave, Red, Who will take me to the ball? Who's going to take me to the ball, Red? I have my own clothes and shoes and my own pink headband! Who will take me to the ball? Freddy: I'll take you to the ball, Daphne Blake! Daphne: Please don't go! Red: I must! Daphne: Don't go! Red: I must! Daphne: Don't! Red: Must! Daphne: Don't, don't! Red: Must, must! Freddy: Daphne Blake! Backup Singers: Blake, Blake. Freddy: You are the one for me! Backup Singers: One for me, one for me. Freddy: Sent from up above! Backup Singers: Manatee from heaven. Freddy: You are the one I love! Daphne Blake! Backup Singers: Blake, Blake. Freddy: I'll be your mon ami! Backup Singers: Mon ami, mon ami. Freddy: I'll take you to the ball! Backup Singers: To the ball, to the ball. Freddy: I hope you aren't too tall! Backup Singers: You might have trouble dancing. Daphne: Red! I learned Italian! Red: You did? Daphne: Si! Elli lagu Daffini. See? Red: Si! Mon ami! I always knew you could! I really hoped you would! Now can we go into the world and do noble things for the good of all? Daphne: Yes! But first, Red. Will you take me to the ball? Oh, Red, will you take me to the ball? Red: I can't dance. Daphne: You can't? Red: No. Daphne: I must go. Red: Please don't go! Daphne: I must! Red: Don't go! Daphne: I must! Red: Don'! Daphne: Must! Red: Don't, don't! Daphne: Must, must! Freddy: Daphne Blake! Backup Singers: Blake, Blake. Freddy: You are the one... Lucky: Freddy! What're you doing? Freddy: Just... Watching a little... TV, Lucky. Lucky: Well, maybe you should read a book. Freddy: Yes, okay. Narrator: This has been Love Songs with Freddy. Tune in next time to hear Red say... Red: Daphne! I've learned to dance! Daphne: Oh, Red! Videos: '')]] Category:Songs Category:Spoofs Category:The End of Silliness? Category:Endangered Love Category:Non-VeggieTales Category:2001